What lies beneath a lie?
by Vampiratess
Summary: Can Coreen hide the truth from Henry?
1. Chapter 1

Coreen and Henry don't belong me, I just play with them.

* * *

"_Hey_._ I'm sorry, but I can't be your date today. My flu isn't relieved."_

Coreen read the short text once again and then she sent it to Henry, feeling a guilty conscience at the same time because of her lie. She didn't manage to put the phone away from her hand, when it already announced that a new message has arrived.

_"What a shame,_" it said, and after it became the second message.

_"I had already waiting for seeing you, it's been a while."_

Coreen bit her lip and frowned. "Damn you vampire," she muttered. "Why do you have to always be so sweet and polite? Why can't you just -."

The third message interrupted her and, when she read the text, she felt herself even worse.

_"I actually went so far that I booked us a table in your favorite restaurant. But of course I should have to call you in advance and ask for your condition, because you sounded quite exhausted already last week. Do you have a fever?"_

_"No I don't,_" Coreen texted and after a short deliberation, she decided that the response was too short and she continued:_ "But I've lost my voice and my nose is red of all this blowing."_

_"Ah. Therefore, you texted instead of calling,"_ was Henry's reply.

_"Yes. Sorry for that_", Coreen wrote since she knew, that Henry didn't care for text messages, such as no other type of communication with the ways of the modern world. Text messaging and social media discussion was, in Henry's view, washed-out ways to talk about things and while reading messages you couldn't see or hear the other's reactions to things.

And in that, the man was right. And therefore, Coreen was texting to him. For telling a lie in a text message was a lot easier than say a lie aloud, especially when you were speaking with a vampire, which senses even the slightest change in the human body.

_"It's all right, Coreen,"_ Henry's replied said._ "Go to bed and rest. If I remember right it's the only way to heal the flu. And don't worry about the gala, I'll be fine on my own."_

_"I will and I won't. Have fun,_" Coreen texted back to Henry.

_"Thanks. Bye"._

_"Bye,"_ Coreen replied and put the phone away with a deep sight. She just hate to lie to Henry after all they were faced together. But she didn't have courage to tell him, what had happened to her. Not even though Henry had predicted it. That one day she would find a love of her life and leave Henry behind.

Phone beeped to indicate the message and after reading the message, Coreen discovered that she was already late in her schedule. Colin would be an hour to pick her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Coreen and Henry don't belong me, I just play with them.

* * *

Coreen rouged her lips when the doorbell rang.

_That must be Colin since the clock isn't yet six, and he is always ahead of time_, Coreen thought and went to open the door.

"Henry!" She in utter dismay after seeing who was standing on the staircase. "What are you doing here?" She asked tensed and felt a chill as the man eyed her.

"I thought I'd cheer you up, before I go to Gala, but you don't seem to be very sick," Henry replied slowly.

"I... I..." Coreen muttered, while the faint clink told the elevator to arrive at her floor. Oh no, she thought, and turned to look in the direction of the elevator, realizing Henry did the same._ Don't let it be_, Coreen prayed, but of course, the newcomer was Colin. And as he saw Coreen and Henry standing in the hallway, so he stopped and looked at Coreen questioningly.

The growl was so quiet, that Coreen actually felt it rather than heard it. And when Henry looked her again, his black eyes stroked the fire.

Coreen took a few steps back from sheer shock. It had been a long time since she had last seen vampire so angry. And then the vampire turned away and headed for the stairs.

"Henry!" Coreen cried after him but he didn't stop but disappeared in the staircase.

"Damn," Coreen sighted.

"Do you want to go after him?" Colin's voice asked beside her and Coreen looked at him. He was wearing casual suit and had a gardenia in his jacket's buttonhole.

"No", Coreen said. "I don't want that, we will be late because of him. Besides, when he is like that, then it's useless to try to talk to him. I hope I'm not too dressed up?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not at all," Colin replied. "You look just perfect. And beautiful," he added.

"Thank you", Coreen replied and forced herself to smile. "You look great too, and that flower is the icing on top."

"In fact, I bought it for you," Colin said, detaching the flower, after which he stepped closer to Coreen, pushed gardenia's stem in her hair and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"May I kiss you, Coreen?" He asked softly, making Coreen chuckle and ask him: "Since when has you need a permission to do so?"

"You too would ask it, if I had your current look in my face," Colin replied gravely. "He scared you, didn't he?" he continued with concern.

_Lie to him. He's not a vampire, he believes your lies_, Coreen's mind told her to do, but she had had enough of lying.

"Yes, to both of your questions", Coreen answered. "He scared me and you may kiss me, if you still want to," she added uncertain.

"I don't know any reason why I wouldn't want to kiss you," Colin said, and pressed his lips on Coreen's lips.


End file.
